


Love Me When You See the Sun

by Mayumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumin/pseuds/Mayumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beucause there's always a sense of beauty in freedom." The result of coffee drowned in milk, a tiring day at work and meeting Hinata Shouyo in that little coffee shop one night. A sequel to Kiss Me When the Stars are Gone. KageHina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me When You See the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in FFnet requested a sequel to my KageHina oneshot so I decided to publish it here too.

Kageyama woke up to the annoyingly bright sunlight that managed its way to the pale blue curtains. The blankets were scattered on the floor but he looked to the other side to see his wife still asleep, her breathing in a slow pace and lips slightly parted which made him chuckle. Slowly, as if not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed to prepare himself. 

As usual, his hand went up to remove his ring from the other only to feel his skin. Surprised, he went back to the bedroom to look for it but he still couldn't find it until he recalled the events of last night. 

Coffee drowned in milk, a tiring day from work, a request to be kissed, a star-less night and Hinata Shouyo. He remembered taking the ring off a moment before pressing his lips to another and leaving before he could open his eyes to the other who wasn't his wife. 

A moment of silence passed as he absentmindedly stared at the bedside table until deciding to go back to that coffee shop to retrieve the ring, silently wishing he'd see that boy of orange hair once again despite knowing it's wrong. 

 Quickly, without any hesitation, he ate breakfast and left a note saying that he would go out with the promise of being back soon. 

-

 

"Argh, why do I have to take the morning shift?!" 

"Because Nishinoya asked you to and you accepted?" 

"I had no choice but I stayed until midnight yesterday!" 

"Because unlike you, we inform the customers that we're about to close instead of waiting for them to finish their drink." 

Kageyama heard the familiar voices of yesterday as he neared the cafe's entrance seeing two workers, one with light grey hair and of course, the orange mess. When he finally made it, he hadn't expected Hinata to notice him so quickly, feeling the pair of brown eyes look at him which felt like a glare. 

"I'm going back to the cashier." Informed the other one with Hinata, a gentle smile on his face as he seemed to grasp the situation, leaving the two alone in their staring contest. 

Upon Sugawara leaving, Hinata's eyes moved away from Kageyama's to face the floor. Silence surrounded them for a moment until he slowly began to speak. "I thought... you wouldn't come back anymore." He admitted, still looking down on the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"I wouldn't come back if I hadn't left something." Kageyama answered.

"Which is?" 

His clenched his fists and looked away. "I uh er.." He stuttered, unsure of how to deliver it. "You..?" 

Hinata's face turned a shade of red and he finally faced him, almost jumping backwards. "Idiot! Don't try to be smooth with me!" 

Kageyama's eyes widened. "What? I tried, dumbass!" 

Hinata put his hand in his pocket, trying to find something until he felt the ring. "Here, I found it on the table a while ago!" He said, throwing it to Kageyama who had thankfully caught it. "That's what you came for didn't you?" He opened the door and hurriedly went inside, leaving Kageyama. 

He stared at the door, thinking if he should go inside but finally deciding not to. He sighed and went back home. 

 

- 

 

A week has passed since he talked to Hinata, and in each day he felt that the ring didn't fit him anymore. Each time his hand moved, he would feel the metal which bothered him because it felt so natural before. Even talking to his wife felt different because as beautiful as she was, he couldn't face her for long. 

So there he sat on the bed, throwing his ring up in the air and catching it, feeling conflicted. 

"Tobio?" 

The sweet voice startled him as he failed to catch the ring that he had thrown up in the air once again. "What is it?" He asked, inviting his wife to sit on the bed. 

She sat beside him and started with a cheerful smile. Her eyes said otherwise as he could see them gloss, holding back the tears. "It's gone, isn't it?" 

"What's gone?" He frowned, slightly nervous. 

"Your love." She said queitly. 

"Wh-what do you mean? I.." He started to protest but he couldn't come up with anything. 

"Just answer me, please." She looked at him with the eyes he once fell in love with. 

Kageyama might not be the best at reading people or social interactions for that matter, but he knew he shouldn't answer so directly because it would hurt so much more. "I'm sorry."

Kageyama's eyes widened when he heard her laugh, a light and airy one which used to fill the room but somehow, it felt empty. "I knew it. I could tell. We decided too early, didn't we?" She laughed again. "I know I shouldn't blame it all on you, I was the one who answered your proposal after all, but why?" This time, tears that formed in her eyes fell, her cheeks turning pink. "Why does it hurt so much?" 

Kageyama couldn't answer either, so he hugged her apologizing once more. 

After a few minutes, she had calmed down, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "It's alright. This is the end, isn't it?" 

"Yes." 

He thanked god that she had been so forgiving towards him when they managed to file a divorce, which he would admit, has made him feel freedom. 

After all that, he told her that she could claim the house as hers but she declined, telling him that she would go back to living with her parents. 

 

-

 

Now with that he had felt the sense of freedom, he decided that he could go back to that small cafe and talk to the cheerful employee he had met one night. 

So on this day, he went to the cafe early in the morning hoping that today was Hinata's morning shift. He smiled when he saw that he was right after all. 

"Oi, you still look scary when you smile." 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hinata's voice. "Shut up, dumbass. Look." He raised his hand, that once had the ring on it. 

Hinata looked confused. "What? Why are you doing that pose that's like in the Single Ladie- wait.." His eyes widened in realization as he noticed the absence of the ring. "Did you.. did you really?" 

Kageyama smirked. "What do you think?" 

Hinata only answered him with a big smile on his face as he ran to hug him tightly. Kageyama only rolled his eyes and noticed that Hinata's features looked extremely beautiful under the sun compared to the dark night. Unable to hold back, he kissed him softly, not caring about who saw anymore, enjoying the warmth he felt.

 

"I'm not scared to face you in the morning like before, so is it alright to ask for more?"


End file.
